


You Were A Dream

by Jen425



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Well, this was unexpected.





	You Were A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



> Well, this was unexpected.

Padme is a liberal politician during the first Galactic war in centuries. She’s outspoken, and she’s gained many enemies who aren’t afraid to play dirty.

She knows to expect the unexpected.

But Mina, alive and sneaking into Padme’s apartment in the middle of the night, is not something Padme had  _ ever _ expected.

But she is happy about it.

When Mina had died, she’d been heartbroken. Of course she had been. Mina had been her mentor, her friend, and, secretly, a woman that she had deeply loved, through the years, and it was hardly a love she could forget in a day.

But…

She’s alive.

“What happened?” Padme asks. “We were told you were killed… in an ‘accident’.”

Mina laughs.

“We both know it was no accident,” she says. “But I’m afraid this goes deeper than we know, so being dead suits me, for now.”

Padme sighs.

“Of course,” she says. “Just another day in Galactic politics.”

Mina nods.

“But I came here for a reason,” she says, getting up and moving to sit down right next to Padme. Padme shivers as her hand ghosts over her neck. “I came here for you.”

“…What?”

Mina smiles.

“I’m here for you, Padme,” she says. “I never said it, but I love you.”

Padme had thought, before now, that she’d never have the chance, now, but here she is. And she won’t hesitate.

And so, with thoughts and intentions clear, she turns her head and kisses her friend. Before she knows it, Mina is on top of her, kissing her deeply and with Passion.

“Mina,” Padme says, pulling away for just a second. “I… I love you, too.”

Mina laughs, opening her mouth to say something…

  
  
  


And then Padme wakes up.

Right.

That was just a dream. Mina is dead, now. And all hope for peace that way is lost, for now.

Still, she wonders…

How deep do the events around Mina’s death and the failed attempt at peace really go?

She doesn’t know.

But, she swears, she will find out.

This war  _ will _ end, and things  _ will  _ be set right, again.

She swears it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
